The present invention uses polarity detecting relay means to limit direction of current flow in the wiring of batteries between two vehicles. The relay arrangement allows electric current to flow and charging to begin, when the wiring is correct. In reverse, the relay arrangement cuts out automatically, if the wiring is wrong.